1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye protection apparatus.
2. Description of related art
The closer a user sits to a monitor of a computer the brighter images on the monitor will appear. If the user gets too close his/hers eyes may be harmed.
What is needed, therefore, is a protection apparatus for use with monitors, that automatically alerts a user when sitting too close to the monitor for more than a predetermined time.